vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramza Beoulve
|-|Mercenary Attire= |-|Order of the Northern Sky Attire= |-|Chapter 4 Attire= Summary Ramza Beoulve, also known as Ramza Lugria, is the main protagonist in Final Fantasy Tactics. A member of the noble House Beoulve, Ramza is the last son (via a second wife) of the hero of the Fifty Years' War, the Knight Gallant Barbaneth Beoulve. Trained at the Military Akademy of Gariland alongside his best friend of youth Delita Heiral, a commoner who Barbaneth adopted as his own, Ramza seeks to become a knight in the shadow of his elder brothers Lord Dycedarg and Zalbaag, both important generals in their own right and noble leaders. Over time, Ramza becomes disillusioned at the hypocrises of the aristocracy, watching as the Corpse Brigade, a troupe of discontent peasant soldiers from the Fifty Years' War led by the former commander Wiegraf Folles, are stamped beneath the boots of the Order of the Northern Sky, with Argath Thadalfus, a noble from the distant kingdom of Limberry, applauding every move of the nobility. This reaches an apex when Delita's sister Tietra is kidnapped by the Brigade and is murdered in cold blood by Argath by the commands of Zalbaag, who sought the end of the Corpse Brigade at any cost. He then becomes a mercenary, shedding his noble name and adopting the name of his commonborn mother, Lugria, travelling with the sellsword Goffard Gaffgarion for a time, eventually being hired to assist the Lionsguard Holy Knight Agrias Oaks in the defense and escort of Princess Ovelia Atkascha, heir to the throne. When Ovelia is captured by a rogue Delita Heiral in the cloth of the Order of the Southern Sky, the party gives chase, and meets a head at Zeirchele Falls, where it is revealed that Gaffgarion was really a plant of the Northern Sky to entrap the Princess. Driving the fell knight away, Ramza retrieves the Princess from Delita, bringing her and Agrias to safer hands in the religious government of Lionel. However, unbeknownst to Ramza, the Cardinal of Lionel, Delacroix, is really a Lucavi in league with the Templarate, possessing the Scorpio auracite, and Ramza and Agrias fell the foul beast in its own halls. This leads to Ramza being branded a heretic, as he has technically slaughtered a high-ranking member of the Church. However, refusing to compromise his ideals, Ramza makes an enemy of the Templarate and Church, making it his personal mission to expose their misdeeds as well as those of the Crown. His actions lead to his sister Alma being the quarry of the Templarate, but he stops at nothing to retrieve her. This culminates in Ramza's discovery that the Templarate are using his sister as the host for the High Seraph, Ultima, lord of the Lucavi and former head of the Espers in the time before the Cataclysm at Mullonde, whose host, St. Ajora, Alma is apparently the reincarnation of. Ramza, Alma and the rest slay the resurrected St. Ajora, but in a last ditch attempt for more power, she annihilates the Necrohol of Mullonde, leaving Ramza, Alma and their party's fate a mystery. However, WoG officially states that Ramza and Alma survived the destruction of the Necrohol of Mullonde, and had other adventures outside of Ivalice. This is likely due to Ramza possessing the Germonique Scriptures as well as a majority of the other auracite, which were known to have resurrective capabilities, like when Marach was brought back from death by the Scorpio auracite after the Battle of Riovanes Castle. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Ramza Beoulve/Lugria Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hume, Order of the Northern Sky turncloak, Mercenary, Heretic, Squire (default class) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Swordsmanship, Magic, Statistics Amplification (via Shout, Steel, Tailwind and Focus), Statistics Reduction, Energy Blasts (via Ultima), potentially possesses Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Skilled martial artist, Skilled dual-wielding, Skilled marksman, Skilled spearsmanship, Capable Bard, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation (Can be used to send target(s) far away and even to separate dimensions), Dimensional BFR (via Sinkhole), Barrier Creation, Levitation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, and slowing/stopping targets), Spatial Manipulation (via Immobilize and Meteor), Status Effect Inducement, Flight (Via Fly Skill), Gravity Manipulation, can stop his opponents from using magicks, can cast magicks that can ignore any range without cast time for no MP and can deal more damage by applying mathematical condictions (via Arithmeticks), can stand/walk on water (via Waterwalking) and lava (via Lavawalking), Power Mimicry (Via Mime techniques), Transmutation (With Poach support skill, which turns defeated monsters/animals into items; can also turn targets into toads and chickens) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Ramza and his allies defeated Ultima who is the second most powerful Scion in Ivalice, and was strong enough to wage a grueling 1000 year war against the Occuria with naught but the other 11 Scion to back her. Revealed to be the descendant of the one who originally felled Ultima in the time before the Cataclysm) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Ultima who appears capable of flying into space in an instant) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level '(Survived the maximum power of Ultima, released during the destruction of the Necrohol of Mullonde) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, at least several dozen meters with magicks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Durandal (via Auto-Protect, Auto-Shell, and is also a Holy-elemental weapon) or Chaos Blade (via Auto-Regen, and can inflict Stone when attacking with it), Throwing Stones, Armor, Helmet and Accessory. Intelligence: Above average; Ramza is a cunning tactician and military strategist trained at Gariland's elite Military Akademy, and possesses a highborn education. Capable of outwitting much older foes and can keep up with the likes of veterans like Gaffgarion and Orlandeau easily. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Focus: Focus one's strength, increasing battle power. *'Rush:' Charge into an enemy, pushing them back a distance. *'Stone:' Hurl a stone at great range at an enemy target. *'Salve:' Employs field medicine techniques to cure basic maladies such as Poison, Blind and Silence. *'Chant:' Sacrifice one's own HP to restore double the amount sacrificed to an ally. *'Tailwind:' Words of encouragement spoken to an ally or one's self increase one's speed and thus their rate of receiving turns. *'Steel:' Words of encouragement spoken to an ally or one's self increase one's Bravery and thus their chance to react to events, as well as raising their physical attack potential. *'Shout:' A powerful bellow, which increases Ramza's attack, magick, speed, and Bravery dramatically. *'Ultima:' Attacks a foe from a considerable distance with absolute magickal energy. Note that FFT's variation of Ultima is neither the ultimate magick spell nor more powerful than spells such as Firaga or Flare; its main appeal is its low MP cost and quick recharge rate for decent damage as opposed to overwhelming power. Can be reflected and diminished via Shell, unlike other incarnations. Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what jobs the party may or may not have learned or mastered (sans Ramza default class, that of a Squire), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magicks or abilities, if any, Ramza has at his disposal at the start of a match. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Characters from Ivalice Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5